


An Experiment in Trust

by DragonofMordor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofMordor/pseuds/DragonofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annatar convinces Celebrimbor to allow him to conduct a small experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Experiment in Trust

Celebrimbor bent over the desk, studying the papers in front of him. The city’s walls needed to be strengthened. The stores needed to be replenished. New weapons needed to be forged. There was so much to do. War was coming. Everyone could feel it. The darkness was growing as it had not in centuries. Eregion would be safe. If Celebrimbor could do nothing else, he could see that his people were safe. So here he was, bent over his papers, trying to make all the right. Somewhere behind him, Annatar was looking at papers of his own. Celebrimbor could not see the Maia, but Annatar had promised to do all that he could for Celebrimbor and for his people.

A warm body pressing against his back startled Celebrimbor.

Annatar’s fingers wandered up and down Celebrimbor’s arms in a gentle stroke. Celebrimbor shivered though the Maia made him feel as if he were on fire. Just a simple touch was intoxicating. Annatar’s fingers were capable of many things, and every single on of them was intoxicating.

Celebrimbor gripped the desk, trying to steady himself. 

Annatar’s fingers had wandered up to his shoulders; the light caresses warming where they touched. Annatar pushed his hair back from his shoulder and leaned in to kiss the revealed skin of Celebrimbor’s neck. Celebrimbor moaned.

“Annatar…please,” he stuttered, scarcely able to draw breath. “I need to finish this.”

“Come now, Tyelpe,” Annatar purred. “Surely a small dalliance will make your work all the better later. Besides, your desk is so strong and sturdy. I’ve been wanting to take you on it for weeks, and the way you were bending over it just now is making my work impossible.”

Celebrimbor groaned. He could not think clearly. The Maia’s hands were reaching around to stroke his chest over his robes while lips pressed against his neck again.

Celebrimbor let Annatar slide the robes off his body. The shirt soon joined it.

“Annatar…please,” Celebrimbor begged, no longer asking the Maia to stop. 

“Do you trust me, Tyelpe?” Annatar asked.

“Yes. Yes, Annatar, I trust you,” Celebrimbor replied.

Celebrimbor started as Annatar placed a piece of clothe over his eyes. The Maia quickly tied the clothe behind Celebrimbor’s head. Celebrimbor could no longer see a thing.

“Annatar?” Celebrimbor asked.

“Hush, Tyelpe. I will give you what you need. I want to see how well you can trust me,” Annatar said.

Annatar helped Tyelpe to sit on the edge of the desk. Then the Maia captured his mouth in a fierce kiss. Annatar’s kiss was always possessive. There was no gentle exploration with Annatar. The Maia claimed Celebrimbor’s mouth in a way that made the elf’s blood boil. Sometimes Celebrimbor almost feared that he would be consumed by the power of Annatar’s touch.

“That’s it, Tyelpe.” Annatar purred. “Give yourself to me. I will take care of you.”

“Yes...yes, please,” Celebrimbor moaned.

Celebrimbor felt Annatar’s fingers working quickly at the lacings of his trousers. He moaned as a finger brushed against his aching length. Annatar directed Celebrimbor to lift with a hand on his arse so that the trousers could be pulled off.

Celebrimbor was finally fully exposed to the Maia’s gaze. Celebrimbor felt vulnerable and yet strangely excited. It never ceased to bring him pleasure that a Maia of Aulë, a Maia of Annatar’s beauty and skill could want him. It gave him a feeling of pride. Annatar could touch the part of him that he had so long denied. 

Celebrimbor was a grandson of Feanor and an heir to his skill. He was tall even for an elf, and his frame was solid and broad. His form was made for the forge. He had the strength of body and of will that he inherited from the family he had rejected. He would not follow the same path as Feanor, but there was power in that line that Celebrimbor would not fully deny himself. 

And yet, though Annatar was smaller of stature and of frame, he seemed to tower over Celebrimbor. It was so easy for Celebrimbor to bond himself to the Maia’s strength. For Annatar shared his power with Celebrimbor, and together they would do what neither could do alone.

“You are thinking too much, Tyelpe,” Annatar purred in his ear as he stroked one hand firmly down Celebrimbor’s length. “Here and now you have nothing to do but to feel and to trust me.”

“Fuck...please,” Celebrimbor groaned.

“Come down for me and turn over,” Annatar commanded.

Celebrimbor complied. He slid himself off the desk and turned around. Annatar helped him to bend himself over the edge. Then the Maia grabbed his wrists. Something was tied around them. Celebrimbor braced himself against the desk as well as he could without using his hands.

“Good boy,” Annatar praised.

Then Celebrimbor felt the press of Annatar’s body against his. Celebrimbor keened as Annatar reached around to take him in hand. He tried to press himself further into Annatar’s grasp, but he only managed to slide against the desk.

“Still, Tyelpe,” Annatar commanded. “This is about trust. Trust me to bring pleasure enough for both of us.”

It was so difficult for Celebrimbor to keep his body from moving as Annatar’s hand began to slide up and down his length. 

“Fuck…oh fuck…oh please,” he moaned, already lost in the Maia’s touch.

Annatar’s hand felt so good. The Maia always felt warm, and the heat was adding to the sensations that were filling Celebrimbor. Every stroke of that hand made his length harden further. He was throbbing. The rhythm of Annatar’s strokes was pounding his head. He was getting close. His legs could barely hold his body up against the desk.

Celebrimbor groaned when the Maia pulled away. His release was so close. He was so hard. 

“Annatar, please,” he begged.

“Patience,” Annatar said.

Celebrimbor heard the sound of a bottle being opened. He gasped when Annatar slipped a slicked finger into his entrance. Annatar wrapped his other hand back around Celebrimbor while he slid in a second finger to join the first. 

But the hand had changed. Where once it had been warm it was now cool. The change in feelings made Celebrimbor gasp. It was enough to hold off his release. Yet somehow it drove him higher. He could no longer stay still. Between the hand on his cock and the fingers thrusting against his bundle of nerves, Celebrimbor could do nothing but writhe. Every sensation was heightened by his lack of vision.

“Fuck…so good…Annatar please…oh fuck,” he breathed out between the moans.

“That’s it, Tyelpe. Such a good boy. You can come for me now,” Annatar murmured.

Celebrimbor could do nothing except comply. His orgasm hit. His entire body rocked against the desk hard as he spilled his seed into Annatar’s hand.

“Annatar…” Celebrimbor started to whisper, barely able to catch his breath.

“Shhh, Tyelpe. I’ve got you. I’m not done yet,” Annatar said.

Celebrimbor felt a wave of power wash over him. It felt like Annatar. Warm and inviting and just a little bit dangerous. He was hard again. Impossibly, achingly hard. 

“Oh, fuck, Annatar,” he gasped.

“In a moment, Tyelpe. You’re almost ready for me. Such a good boy,” Annatar purred.  
There was a hand touching his length. It felt so good. Celebrimbor could not think. Three gentle caresses up and down and then one quick and hard stroke. Celebrimbor was gone. There was nothing but pleasure. He felt a body pressing against him and then something hard pressing into him. 

“Fuck…oh...yes,” he keened.

“Yes. That’s it. So good for me,” said Annatar from somewhere above him. 

Celebrimbor could not tell where the voice was coming from. The Maia was everywhere.

Celebrimbor pressed back against the Maia, desperate for more. Annatar pressed in deeper, sliding as far into Celebrimbor as he could. Celebrimbor keened as Annatar thrust against his bundle of nerves over and over again. He was close again, somehow. He could feel another release approaching, and he did not think even Annatar had the power to slow it.

“Fuck…Annatar… feels so good,” Celebrimbor moaned.

Celebrimbor’s whole body arched off the desk as he came again, his seed shooting across the floor. Annatar inhaled sharply as Celebrimbor’s muscles tightened around him. A few short thrusts later Annatar was coming inside Celebrimbor.

Celebrimbor lay there, panting. He could not move. He felt Annatar pull out and off of him, but he could not even speak a word. All he could do was breathe. He heard a rustle of fabric. Then he felt hands caressing the back of his head. The blindfold was untied and pulled off of him. 

Celebrimbor blinked at the sudden light. He felt an arm wrap around him. He allowed Annatar to help him to a standing position. There was the Maia standing there. His robes were straight. Not a single golden hair was out of place. No one could have guessed that a minute ago Annatar had been buried inside Celebrimbor. How Annatar managed such control was one of the many mysteries the man still hid from even Celebrimbor. Finally Celebrimbor was able to speak.

“Perhaps you could ask a servant to bring some water and a rag. We should clean up, and then we have work we must return to,” Celebrimbor managed, trying to compose himself.

“No,” Annatar commanded. “I want my seed to remain inside of you the rest of the day just as my marks will stay on your body. Even if no one else here knows it, I want you to remember all my gifts to you.”

Celebrimbor groaned as he reached for his breeches. He took a few deep, steadying breaths. He quickly dressed himself. He could feel the Maia’s seed still inside him and dripping down his legs. He was not sure that he would be able to get any more productive work today. Still, Annatar’s possessiveness thrilled him and terrified him in every way that he found intoxicating. He would do as Annatar commanded, and perhaps they could continue this little experiment later.


End file.
